A hand held remote control is a popular accessory widely used with many types of contemporaneous entertainment equipment, such as television sets (a xe2x80x9ctelevisorxe2x80x9d), cable TV converters (xe2x80x9ccable boxesxe2x80x9d), satellite receivers, DVR-machines and VCR-machines. Remote controls are produced in many variations by Universal Electronics, Inc. (Cypress, Calif.), Recoton Corp. (Lake Mary, Fla.) and a number of notable brand name makers such as Daewoo, Emerson, GE, Gold Star, Magnavox, Panasonic, Philips, Quasar, RCA, Samsung, Sanyo, Sharp, Sony, Toshiba, Zenith and others. There are also many makers of xe2x80x9cprivate labelxe2x80x9d controls.
About 1950 Zenith Radio Corporation introduced what is purported to be the xe2x80x9cfirst remote controlxe2x80x9d, at least for a television set. It was then called the xe2x80x9cLazy Bonesxe2x80x9d station selector and consisted of little more than a thumb operated switch located on the end of a long length of cable connected to the television set. Inside the television set, the control operated a geared-down motor that mechanically stepped the tuner through the then-common 12 or less possible channel tuning positions. Some versions provided for a motor driven volume control.
By 1955 Zenith Radio had advanced the art to introduce a wireless remote called the xe2x80x9cFlash-Maticxe2x80x9d which included a handheld remote control that looked like a xe2x80x9cray gunxe2x80x9d and it was simply pointed at any one of several photocells, where one was located at each corner of the screen. The remote would urge the television set to change a channel or change volume level and even turn on and off in response to these light beam commands. The choice of action depended upon which xe2x80x9ccornerxe2x80x9d of the screen the xe2x80x9cray gunxe2x80x9d remote control was aimed at. However, the remote was unpredictable in behaviour due to the light beam not being encoded and therefore, the photocells were susceptible to interference from stray light sources such as table lamps and sunshine.
To overcome these objectionable difficulties, Zenith Radio next introduced a highly successful ultrasonic xe2x80x9cSpaceCommandxe2x80x9d remote control in 1956 and by 1959 most of the major television makers were offering some form of ultrasonic remote control. This early form of ultrasonic remote control depended upon a different ultrasonic xe2x80x9ctone pitchxe2x80x9d for each function. In the early Zenith Radio controls, the ultrasonic xe2x80x9cnotexe2x80x9d was simply xe2x80x9csoundedxe2x80x9d by a mechanical contrivance striking a metal tube, somewhat like a door chime arrangement. It was not otherwise encoded and therefore continued to be susceptible to interference from other sources such as the jingling of keys, squeaks, whistles and horn blasts. As time passed, Zenith Radio and others introduced all-electronic ultrasonic remote controls an example of which is discussed by Podowski, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,756. In spite of the various shortcomings experienced by users of ultrasonic remote controllers, for about 25 years, the ultrasonic operated remote control technique reigned supreme.
About 1980 the infrared remote control gained popularity. Inspired by the opportunity for providing an interference-free digitized transmission of commands using uniquely binary pulse encoded signals, the infrared remote control quickly dominated the remote controller market. The well defined carrier (e.g., a light beam) enabled sophisticated modulation of highly encoded digital format command signals. An early example of this better technology was manifested by the Motorola MC145026P encoder ordinarily used together with the companion MC14527P or MC14528P decoder. Techniques improved and the market expanded and matured, demanding far more functions with a level of reliability and convenience never even dreamed of when the original xe2x80x9cLazy bonesxe2x80x9d was introduced. Acceptance of a remotely controlled television set was furthered by the rapid improvements in television set technology during the ""70s and ""80s. For example, televisions of that era introduced fully semiconductor operation with enhanced operational stability. Automatic frequency control was introduced and rapidly became a virtually universal feature in the new tuners introduced during that period. Gone were fine-tuning controls, horizontal and vertical hold controls and other nuisance aspects of early televisions of the ""50s and ""60s. Today""s remote controls contain dedicated microprocessor circuits that, together with various combinations of RAM and ROM, give the user considerable flexibility in command function choices for an ever-widening array of remotely controlled apparatus.
All modern remote controls are utilized in essentially the same manner. A numerical channel selection entry or other multiple-keystroke command is simply (but not necessarily conveniently) entered into a keypad xe2x80x9cone keystroke at a timexe2x80x9d through finger actuation of a keypad""s numerical digit and function keybuttons. Each individual keybutton entry normally initiates an immediate sending of an encoded infrared beam as a command to any presently selected one of usually several available entertainment equipment devices.
Various command encoding schemes for use with an infrared (invisible) light beam have been around for a long time. In an earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,006 and 4,425,647 for xe2x80x9cIR Remote Control Systemxe2x80x9d Collins et al introduces transmitting an infrared light beam encoded with instructions for controlling the functions of a television set. This is one of the earliest applications of infrared remote control intended specifically for enabling a user to adjust a televisor""s settings. These teachings also show the use of a redundant signal encoding technique intended to encourage error-free operation, in spite of a presence of extraneous interference.
There are many commonplace arrangements of televisors and associated devices, such as video cassette recorder (VCR) machines, digital video recorder (DVR) machines, satellite receivers and cable boxes. One mutual thread in their usual hookup is that the cable box or VCR-machine xe2x80x9cworks ahead ofxe2x80x9d the televisor. In other words, the cable box or VCR-machine, or other ancillary device, is linked to the televisor, usually with a short length of coaxial cable. A widely held practice is to preset the output signal provided from the cable box or VCR-machine to one of an usually xe2x80x9clocally unusedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cemptyxe2x80x9d channel 3 or channel 4. As a result of this determination, the input to the televisor must be specifically tuned to the same channel as the output signal to be compatible.
Several commonplace arrangements of televison viewing devices appear in Table I.
In this Table I, a receiver (R) may be a cable box (C) or the receiver front-end of a VCR-machine (V), for example. It may also represent the receiver portion of a home theater system. The VCR-machine (V) may also represent a DVD machine, or other ancillary device such as a DVR-machine or delayed playback machine. The cable box (C) may reasonably include a satellite receiver, or similar apparatus. The xe2x80x9clinkingxe2x80x9d suggests the intercoupling of the local video channel (e.g., channel 3 or 4) between devices. The arrangement C greater than V greater than T means the output of device C (e.g, cable box) is coupled to an input of device V (e.g., VCR-machine) whilst the output of device V is coupled with an input of device T (the televisor).
Most particularly, when a television set (T) and a cable box or a VCR-machine are utilized together, the remote control may be used to change channels on one or the other piece of equipment that is used as the xe2x80x9cvirtual receiverxe2x80x9d (R). By virtual receiver, I intend to identify the device that acts as the determiner of the incoming program content signal channel selection and usually channels laying between channel xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d and channel xe2x80x9c99xe2x80x9d in typical cable systems, or between channel xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d and about channel xe2x80x9c60xe2x80x9d in xe2x80x9cover the airxe2x80x9d broadcasting. It may also include three digit program channel selections above channel xe2x80x9c99xe2x80x9d used with many satellite receivers and some cable systems.
In these commonplace arrangements shown in Table I, in each combination except where the televisor serves as the receiver (R-T), either the cable box or the VCR-machine serves as the remotely tunable program selecting xe2x80x9creceiverxe2x80x9d (R) (e.g., xe2x80x9cvirtual receiverxe2x80x9d), usually by delivering a replication of the desired program content (video content) on a fixed and ordinarily xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d intermediate channel.
Cable boxes, VCR-machines and satellite receivers are commonly used in various combinations with televisors to enable a user a wide range of viewing options. A more contemporaneous arrangement may include a DVR (digital video recorder) machine instead of (or substituted for) the VCR-machine.
A well known and common device interlinking practice is to specifically set the TV set tuning selection to channel 3 (or sometimes channel 4) to match up with the intermediate channel signal delivered from the cable box or VCR/DVR-machine output. It remains urgent that the TV set remain set to the specific intermediate channel selection (e.g., channel 3 or channel 4) when the incoming program signal selections are changed between available program source channel preferences, for example channel 27 or 39 or 73 or xe2x88x855.
To perform this feat with the usual type of remote control arrangement requires that the viewer press the xe2x80x9cTVxe2x80x9d button, press channel selection keybuttons xe2x80x9cxe2x88x85xe2x80x9d plus xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d, then press the xe2x80x9cCBLxe2x80x9d button and enter the channel choice, as for example digit keybuttons xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d plus xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d for the channel 27 preference.
This is the point where confusion sets-in with operation of the usual remote control. So-called xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d remote controls are particularly susceptible to user confusion and aggravation. In the commonplace incident where the user forgets to press the xe2x80x9cCBLxe2x80x9d button after specifically setting the necessitous TV channel xe2x88x853 selection, the TV set ends up being inadvertently and erroneously set to a xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d channel other than the necessitous channel xe2x88x853 setting. Similarly, the user may unwittingly press the xe2x80x9cTVxe2x80x9d button when intending xe2x80x9cCBLxe2x80x9d button controlled channel selections.
In other words, the user may mistakenly enter program channel changes erroneously into the TV set""s tuner rather than correctly into the cable box tuner. This results in obvious difficulty, because the present program is lost and the desired program is not found. Often the result is a screen full of xe2x80x9csnowxe2x80x9d, or a confusingly xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d channel selection with no apparent correlation between the intended selection and the setting of either the cable box or the TV set. User frenzy sets in and often the viewer ends up confused as to why he is getting the wrong program, if any at all. The result is missed program content.
Available remote controls lack a simple and quick way for a viewer to quickly correct this problem brought about by having inadvertently xe2x80x9cmovedxe2x80x9d the TV tuner setting to a xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d channel. This convenience has long been overlooked by makers of remotely controlled entertainment devices. As a result, viewers frequently miss an important xe2x80x9cbeginning portionxe2x80x9d of a movie or xe2x80x9copening actionxe2x80x9d of a sports game due to the time consuming need to xe2x80x9cfigure outxe2x80x9d what is wrong. This sometimes even requires the assistance of others having more familiarity with what the problem is.
Virtually all prior art remote controllers, with the possible exception of that which is shown in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,239 categorically lack offering a convenience of operation for their use by elderly users or senior citizens. Observation and experience suggests that, in view of the aging of the general population, an increasing number of users must necessarily endure a limited capability for achieving foolproof operation of a televisor when used with other apparatus, such as a cable box, satellite receiver, VCR machine and so forth. As a result, the senior citizen user is often faced with the confusion caused by having mistakenly changed the televisor channel tuning away from the necessitous channel 3 setting while trying to change the incoming program channel settings on a cable box or other device. The extent of this confusion varies, but it is often accompanied by a compromise where the senior user may xe2x80x9cstick withxe2x80x9d the same channel most of the time, out of an unnecessary fear that to any attempt to change channels will screw everything up.
In my earlier invention, shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,239 for xe2x80x9cRemote Control for a Television Enabling a User to Enter and Review a Channel Selection Choice Immediately Prior to Sending an Encoded Channel Selection Command to the Televisionxe2x80x9d, I discuss (among other points) the issue of maintaining a TV set tuning fixed on channel 3 (or channel 4) to match the signal provided from the typical output of a cable box or a VCR-machine. In this earlier invention, I do address the long-standing need to more effectively confirm and reaffirm the correct tuning relationship between a televisor and a cable box or VCR-machine, especially when used by the technically inept, physically challenged or elderly viewer. In this earlier invention, I attain this affirmative step by sending a duplex remote command signal. In other words, with each entry of a channel change command to the cable box or VCR-machine (for example, a viewer entered change to channel 14) a concurrent channel 03 channel affirmation command is automatically sent to the televisor. This duplex sending of the televisor""s channel 03 command is made transparent to the viewer, assuring that the televisor""s tuner is, in fact, kept tuned to channel 03 (or, optionally channel 04 in some cases). Remember that the submission of the VCR-machine channel change command and accompanying channel 03 predicative setup of the televisor is obtained by the user""s initiation of the SEND or LINK keybutton command. This additional step gives the user an opportunity for aligning the remote controller with the remotely controlled device before sending the commands.
A manual procedure for correcting a xe2x80x9cmessed upxe2x80x9d current art combination of televisor (e.g., TV set) and cable box when trying to receive program content incoming on channel 26 (for example) necessarily includes these various manually expressed steps:
With reasonable luck and patience, this sequence will have changed the televisor input tuning to Channel 3 to match the fixed (preset) channel 3 signal delivered from the cable box and it will further have changed the cable box tuning to channel 26 allowing receipt of the desired xe2x80x9cchannel 26xe2x80x9d program content.
The problem overview concludes that the mistuning of a televisor and cable box or VCR-machine combination is a commonplace problem which nearly every TV viewer encounters at one time or another. More particularly, the mistuning issue becomes a paramount inconvenience issue for elderly persons and persons who are physically or mentally challenged for one reason or another. On another front, mistuning of a televisor in relation with a cable box becomes problematic for virtually anyone when usage is attempted in a darkened viewing room, or while under the influence of medications or an alcoholic beverage.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,511 for a xe2x80x9cUniversal Remote Control Unitxe2x80x9d inventors Rumbolt et al present a hand held remote control intended for use with any of a variety of television sets, VCR-machines, disk players and other devices. It also discusses the advantage afforded by sending a concurrent command for switching the television set to an xe2x80x9cempty channel to be used for displayxe2x80x9d when the VCR-machine""s xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d command is sent. However, this invention is silent regarding any utilization of a separate acting xe2x80x9cSENDxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLINKxe2x80x9d function initiating keybutton or even a virtual function acting as a xe2x80x9cSENDxe2x80x9d function. This earlier invention merely sends the xe2x80x9cunused channelxe2x80x9d selection command essentially concurrent with a sending of the xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d command to the associated VCR-machine immediately upon a pressing of the xe2x80x9cPLAYxe2x80x9d keybutton, whether or not the user has had time to move the remote controller from a viewable position to a position suitable for wireless (light beam) sending of the command. This is one of the problematic situations which my present invention corrects.
Contemporary televisors are often equipped with direct video input connections, which interpret to mean that the video data is not superimposed on a subcarrier such as channel 3, but rather it is simply the basic video signal itself. This type of connection is most commonly encountered when connecting between a xe2x80x9cdigitalxe2x80x9d televisor, when used with a DVD-player or DVR-machine, as well as direct-digital satellite receivers and similar devices. It is also quite common in home theater hookups.
As with the analog counterpart, where channel 3 interlink settings must be maintained, the direct video inputs may also require a maintained setting. For example, a digital televisor may offer selection of more than one input connection which needs to be selected between.
In the practice of my invention, I mostly discuss the resetting of a televisor to the analog composite video signal modulated channel 3 (or channel 4) interlink setting. You must realize that the same automatic reassertion of essential intercoupling settings may be vitally obtained using my invention""s automatic scheme for reconfirming essential setup states in the televisor, as well as other devices. Therefore, realize that my discussion of interlink reassertion methods and related teachings directed generally towards the automatic resetting of the interlink video signal to a necessitous xe2x80x9cchannelxe2x80x9d is equally applicable to automatically reaffirming that the interlinking direct video signal input settings are in fact set to the necessary states.
Cable and satellite originated television reception is nearly ubiquitous in today""s modern home. In the usual arrangement, a cable box or satellite signal receiver is coupled with an ordinary television set (or televisor). In such an arrangement, an incoming program source signal coupled with the cable box input may be presented on a specific channel, usually set between channels 2 through 99, more or less. Usual practice is to convert the viewer-selected incoming program source""s cable channel originated signal into an intermediate xe2x80x9cvideoxe2x80x9d channel signal.
It is typical practice for this intermediate video channel signal to be preset to a fixed carrier frequency coupling signal interlinked between the cable box output and the televisor input. Usually this interlinked coupling signal is preset to a locally xe2x80x9cvacantxe2x80x9d VHF channel and ordinarily one of either channel 3 or channel 4. Similarly, when a satellite receiver is utilized it may down-convert the incoming satellite signal (which may similarly span many channels) into a similar preset fixed-channel intermediate signal. Conversely, in either arrangement a direct video signal connection may establish the interlink coupling.
Video cassette recorder (VCR) machines are nearly universal in the modern home. VCR-machines have several distinct operating modes. The primary betterment concerned with in this invention involves the ability for the VCR-machine to receive an incoming cable (or antenna) originated signal usually between channel 2 and channel 99 (or higher) and adapt it to that of the intermediate channel signal, similar to the operation of a cable box. In effect the VCR-machine becomes not only a recorder, but a xe2x80x9cpretunerxe2x80x9d, or a xe2x80x9creceiver ahead of the TV setxe2x80x9d, in effect the xe2x80x9cvirtual receiverxe2x80x9d mentioned earlier. Normally, the user utilizes the VCR-machine to select a preferred program channel typically selected between channel 2 and channel 99 (or higher) in this hookup. The incoming signal is then down-converted to the intermediate channel carrier frequency (e.g., channel 3 or 4) and coupled with the televisor input. This arrangement enables a viewing of program content prior to or simultaneously with recording the program. Viewing the incoming program signal on the televisor screen is the most practical way to determine if the program being recorded is, in fact, the program desired to be recorded. Furthermore, viewers often content themselves with solely using the VCR tuner as their program tuner even when not recording, thereby always leaving the televisor set on the interlink channel such as channel 3.
The other VCR-machine operating mode of interest is where the playback of a previously recorded video tape results in a modulated intermediate channel carrier frequency signal interlinked from the VCR-machine output to the television set input. In this mode, the VCR-machine usually delivers the tape playback signal modulated on the intermediate channel carrier signal, or interlink signal, usually preset to either one of channel 3 or channel 4.
It is well known that cable boxes and VCR-machines typically have an owner accessible xe2x80x9cselector switchxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csetup switchxe2x80x9d or the like (usually on their rear panel) which is presetable to either one of channel 3 or channel 4 by the user during initial system hookup. It is this xe2x80x9cpreset switchxe2x80x9d, or an equivalent arrangement, which determines the intermediate channel frequency for program content transferred between the VCR-machine output or cable box output, and the televisor input. This is a local video interlink signal, usually maintained on a fixed carrier frequency determined by the internal workings of the VCR-machine or cable box electronics.
In order for the television set to operate properly with these several arrangements, it is fundamentally necessary that the televisor""s input tuner be set to and absolutely kept tuned on the same channel as that of the preset intermediate channel (or video interlink signal) originated by the xe2x80x9ccable boxxe2x80x9d, VCR-machine or other apparatus. In other words, it is of utmost importance that the user keeps the televisor tuned to channel 3 (or channel 4) for satisfactory viewing.
For example, if the cable box is set to tune an incoming program on channel 9 and the cable box xe2x80x9coutputxe2x80x9d intermediate channel signal is preset to channel 3, the televisor tuning must be maintained set to channel 3. When the user changes the incoming program selection on the cable box from channel 9 to channel 63 (for example), the television tuning must assuredly remain set on channel 3. If the user inadvertently alters the televisor tuner setting, lets say by mistakenly resetting the televisor input to channel 5, the resulting mismatch between the cable box channel 3 output and the televisor""s erroneous channel 5 setting is ordinarily enough to interrupt television viewing or at least it will shift the incoming channel selections where a setting of the cable box to channel 63 may result in receiving a program from some incoming signal channel other than channel 63. At best, the result is merely annoying until the user realizes his error in changing the televisor setting from that of channel 3 to channel 5. At worst, the user may incur the cost of an unnecessary service call because xe2x80x9csomething appears to be wrong with the television setxe2x80x9d.
In the xe2x80x9creal worldxe2x80x9d, it is not at all unusual for a viewer to accidentally change the television channel selection, for example from the necessitous intermediate signal channel 3 setting, to an erroneous channel setting, such as channel 6, 15 or 39 for example. This misbecoming state can occur for a variety of reasons, including:
1)xe2x80x94The extraordinary complexity of keypads on many xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d and OEM remote controls confuses the viewer, especially when the viewer is elderly, visually or physically handicapped, bewildered by medications or intoxicants, or simply trying to use the remote control in a dimly lit viewing room;
2)xe2x80x94Several different xe2x80x9coriginal equipmentxe2x80x9d remote controls are needed to operate the television and VCR-machine or cable box. For example, one remote control is needed to turn the televisor on and off and adjust volume, or other viewing parameters such as brightness, etc. A second remote control is then needed to select a preferred incoming program channel on the cable box, VCR-machine or whatever other accessory device is involved. Obviously this requirement for more than one remote control can, in and of itself, lead to confusion and of course resetting the intermediate channel selection for the televisor to a xe2x80x9cwrong channelxe2x80x9d, say rather than the necessitous channel 3 is quite likely to occur. Most commonly this happens merely because the viewer picks-up the wrong remote control and begins to enter channel changes which for example may mistakenly tune the televisor to an erroneous channel other than the necessitous channel 3 (or channel 4).
3)xe2x80x94A handheld xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d remote controller may be used which is intended to replace two or more manufacturer""s original equipment remote controls. A typical universal remote control, such as a RCA xe2x80x9cSystemLink-4xe2x80x9d Model RCU1400VP, includes four buttons marked TV, VCR, CABLE and AUX. Pressing the appropriate button places the remote controller in each of the available modes in order to operate with the associated televisor or accessory apparatus. Other remote controls, such as the SANYO xe2x80x9cMoonlightxe2x80x9d Model RMT-U100 and the Universal Electronics Inc. xe2x80x9cOne-For-Allxe2x80x9d Model 2060 operate in a similar manner and thus they afford equivalent mechanisms for introducing user error. Quite simply it is the obvious likelihood that pressing the xe2x80x9cwrong buttonsxe2x80x9d may introduce the xe2x80x9cwrong operationxe2x80x9d. Extend this to the usual real life setting found in a dark room, maybe including distractions. Add eyesight limitations and age issues and every chance for mistaken operation is present. The result is attempted operation of a cable box or VCR-machine with a televisor, while the televisor is set to the wrong intermediate channel choice. The combinatorial consequence is mixed up operation, wrong channel selections or perhaps just a snowy screen with no picture at all.
While xe2x80x9cresettingxe2x80x9d the televisor back to the necessitous interlink channel 3 (sometimes called the xe2x80x9cvideo channelxe2x80x9d) is an obvious technique for overcoming this problem, it is not a practical answer in many everyday situations. For example, when a spectator sports event (e.g., a football game or the like) is underway or when a movie or similar program is about to begin, the erroneous mistuning of the televisor to the wrong intermediate channel setting (e.g., something other than channel 3) can lead to an onset of frenzy in a frantic attempt to xe2x80x9cget everything running againxe2x80x9d without lapse of program content.
As a result, the viewer may miss an essential portion of his program, such as a significant xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d in a football game, a xe2x80x9cknockout punchxe2x80x9d in a boxing match, a news item at the beginning of a news program, or a revealing sequence in a movie plot.
Contemporary arrangement for intercoupling a satellite receiver, a DVR-machine, a xe2x80x9cset-top boxxe2x80x9d (aka, xe2x80x9ccable boxxe2x80x9d), a DVD-player machine and similar devices often employ direct video signal level interface. In other words, the interface is obtained without modulation of a carrier (such as the mentioned channel 3 or channel 4). This arrangement is particularly found in xe2x80x9chome theaterxe2x80x9d setups, where premium quality televisors are used. Sometimes in this home theater environment, the viewer xe2x80x9cwatchesxe2x80x9d a large screen (or even projection) monitor which does not include a tuner. A separate tuner is used, which is usually sporting many viewer oriented features.
A selection of a specific combination of various devices does not conform with the usual practice of xe2x80x9cmatching channelsxe2x80x9d. It is not unusual for a televisor to have provision for selecting any one of a number of different input sources. Obviously, it is necessary that the selected televisor input matches the sourced video signal.
In practical terms, the xe2x80x9cnormalizationxe2x80x9d of the televisor input is equivalent to the affirmative selection of a particular channel, in-so-far as everyday operation of the equipment is concerned. Therefore it must be considered that what I describe as pertinent to establishing a particular interlink channel selection (e.g., channel 3 or channel 4) applies with equal force to establishing a necessitous input selection such as xe2x80x9cinput 1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinput 2xe2x80x9d. In other words, selecting an interlink input is fully equivalent to selecting an interlink channel, in-so-far as the applicability of my teaching is concerned.
My invention generally pertains to televisors, cable boxes, VCR-machines, DVR-machines and similar equipment ordinarily used in conjunction with a hand held remote control for establishing their convenient operation. My invention further pertains to wireless remote controllers of all types and in particular to portable or hand-held remote controllers commonly used for remotely entering changes in the channel selection commands into various combinations of televisors, VCR-machines, DVR-machines, satellite receivers and cable boxes.
For purpose of this invention, the term televisor refers generally to a television receiving apparatus, sometimes called a TV set. Televisors are video displays having tunable inputs which may typically select any one of dozens of channels representing analog format or digital format video signals modulated on a channel related carrier frequency. Normally the video signals include various categories of program content of interest to the viewer.
More pointedly, my invention pertains to the necessity for maintaining a concurrent synchronization of requisite xe2x80x9cvideo channelxe2x80x9d settings for the carrier frequency interlinked between a TV set and any of a plurality of apparatus hooked together in an operational group. In the most common arrangements, the ancillary device such as a cable box delivers an output signal preset on an intermediate carrier frequency and modulated by the selected program content. Usually this intermediate interlink signal (video interlink signal) is centered about the television channel 3 or channel 4 frequencies, as designated by the U.S. Federal Communications Commission. The video interlink signal is ordinarily coupled with the tuner input of the televisor, with the requirement that the televisor be maintained set on a corresponding channel 3 or 4.
The objectionable consequences of a misadjusted intermediate interlink signal channel selection or video input xe2x80x9csourcexe2x80x9d selection on a televisor is best overcome, in accord with this invention, through the novel expedient of providing a separate, dedicated function button which overrides all other remote control settings to singularly submit a preceptive xe2x80x9cchannel 3xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cchannel 4xe2x80x9d selection command to the televisor, or else an xe2x80x9cinput sourcexe2x80x9d selection command, assuring compatible operation between the televisor input, and the cable box output, VCR-machine or other ancillary device""s output signal.
The preprogrammed button, perhaps called xe2x80x9cLINKxe2x80x9d (as in interLINK setup), is furthermore best (but not necessarily) embodied as a prominent and distinctly positioned dedicated single function button relative with the rest of the remote control keypad button array. This distinction may be attained by its offset position relative to other keypad buttons, key-top color choice and larger keybutton size. Due to the importance of this button""s necessary usage to be readily available to quickly confirm proper interlink setup between the cable box output and the TV set input (for one example) it""s operation should preferably be absolutely unambiguous in the usual viewer""s usage environment. This includes use in a dimly lit room, without reading glasses and while preoccupied or distracted elsewhere (as with program content, etc.).
Upon pressing this LINK button, the remote control""s other usual functions are temporarily suspended. Activation of the novel LINK button enables an infrared coupling beam (or wireless signal) to be delivered to the TV set which is the virtual equivalent of pressing the xe2x80x9cTVxe2x80x9d button, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x85xe2x80x9d button and xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d button in a rapid-fire sequence. Upon completion, the remote control""s immediate device selection mode is automatically returned to whatever device selection mode it was operating in prior to pressing the LINK button (e.g., if it had been in the CBL mode, it returns to the CBL mode which is the virtual equivalent to the user pressing the xe2x80x9cCBLxe2x80x9d button) thereby enabling viewer directed selection of incoming cable program channels, such as channel xe2x80x9c26xe2x80x9d, etc.
Preceptive memory is a coined term presently referring to data uniquely stored in the remote controller""s memory which may constitute the information necessary to construct and send the affirming interlink signal setup command to the televisor or other device. This data is preferably entered beforehand, such as during manufacture of the remote controller, by download from another computer or via the internet from a central computer, or at the very least during initial manual setup of the remote controller by an installer. It is generally preferable that the preceptive data memory be tamper resistant and non-reprogrammable by usually available keypad operations or entry sequences available to the casual user of the remote controller. As a result of this preference, preceptive memory data is best stored in ROM (Read Only Memory) or non-volatile RAM (Random Access Memory), such as flash memory, and battery backup supported RAM.
The principal purpose of the dedicated LINK button operation is to provide the viewer with a capability for readily and unambiguitously establishing a necessitous setting of the TV set tuner to the intermediate video signal channel 3 or channel 4 as required for proper interlink coupling between the cable box and the televisor. My invention""s paramount novelty clearly resides in the ability to establish a fully automatic, viewer-initiated sending of a necessitous interlink channel selection to a televisor typically used in conjunction with a cable box, VCR-machine or similar apparatus. The idea is to make sure that the televisor""s video signal input is unequivocally set to the necessitous interlink program signal channel xe2x88x853 (or channel xe2x88x854). The amazing part of this feature is that pressing the LINK button sends a xe2x80x9cchannel xe2x88x853xe2x80x9d command suitably encoded to be recognized by the TV set, setting the TV set to channel xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d whereafter the operation of the remote control is immediately returned back to its previous state prior to pressing the LINK button . . . with all the necessary steps remaining utterly transparent to the viewer and with an almost negligible elapse of time.
In a usual remote controller arrangement, the portable remote control device is handheld and is fitted with a keypad having digits 0-9, plus several other commands available as separate keys offering convenient manual keystroke entry by the user. In addition to these usual keys, I include an exclusive LINK or equivalently defined keybutton which is preferably distinctive in position, shape, size or color so as to make it""s use readily attainable even under adverse conditions, such as in a darkened room.
In the current art, the remote controller usually submits a selected instruction or channel selection to the associated remotely controlled apparatus as a wireless command signal, encoded for exclusive recognition of the function associated with the controlled apparatus. To accomplish this feat, the remote controller is ordinarily fitted with a read-only memory (ROM) which holds a library of code sequences for a variety of possible TV-sets, cable boxes, VCR-machines or other devices which might be controlled by a user. Conversely, the remote controller may be fitted with a non-volatile random access memory (RAM), noting that a common volatile static RAM may be made virtually non-volatile by merely utilizing a backup battery or the like. Similarly, the RAM may take the form of a xe2x80x9cFLASHxe2x80x9d memory or it""s equivalent. Such use is known, typically found in the so-called xe2x80x9clearning remotesxe2x80x9d where the code data may be downloaded from another remote, a computer system or sometimes by internet connection.
Common remote controls of the infrared beam type (and by far the most popular class) typically send a modal code sequence having a distinctively different signature for each the TV set and the cable box. Considerable effort is usually provided to minimize interference between the recognition code of one device such as the TV set and another device such as the cable box or VCR-machine.
In commercial practice, these unique modal codes are usually identified as 3-digit or 4-digit numerical codes obtained from a tabulation provided by the remote controller manufacturer. Typically, the device codes (e.g., TV set, VCR-machine, cable box, etc.) are included in a printed manual that accompanies the remote controller when it is purchased. The device codes are then entered during initial xe2x80x9csetupxe2x80x9d by the installer as a patterned sequence of keypad entries which submit to a local memory in the remote controller. In effect, this procedure customizes the remote controller to work in conjunction with one or more particular devices, such as a televisor and other ancillary devices.
Alternatively, most makers offer internet access via a proprietary website in which they may list the pertinent codes and any updates to the code list. However, the xe2x80x9cprintedxe2x80x9d numerical code is merely an identifier and the actual encoding signal delivered by the remote controller is far more complex in its pulse train encodement.
A standard remote control which has been enhanced to include my invention becomes in reality, at least a xe2x80x9ctwo devicexe2x80x9d controller. This means that it utilizes one signature code to hail the TV set and another for the cable box (or VCR-machine).
By way of example with this form of prior art a modal code represented by 1324 may be selected for a TV-set and a modal code represented by 2314 may be used for a cable box. In the remote""s usual use for selecting incoming program signals through the cable box, the modal code 2314 weighted by a unique function selection code, such as xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d as a first channel selection digit entry, is usually sent to the cable box to establish the viewer""s desired changes in the cable box selections or settings.
Including my invention enables a unique operating sequence where, upon pressing the LINK button a sequence of encoded signals read from a preceptive memory are sent that override any other preexistent device selection instruction and immediately signal the televisor to be selected and tuned to the necessitous interlink channel and usually designated as one of channel 3 or channel 4.
Typically the sequentially encoded wireless command signal comprises a signal train where the modal code 1324 weighted by 0 precedes a sending of the modal code 1324 weighted by 3. The virtual command sent to the televisor is equivalent to the viewer having pressed the xe2x80x9cTVxe2x80x9d key, the xe2x80x9cxe2x88x85xe2x80x9d key and the xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d key in succession. The result is the affirmation of a channel 3 setting of the TV set tuning.
But wait! More happens. After selecting the televisor and affirming its channel selection is set to channel xe2x88x853, the remote controller automatically returns to whatever device selection preexisted the pressing of the LINK button. The user""s immediate perception is that no change in his manual entry process has taken place. And in a practical sense, he is right.
For purpose of this discussion, the term xe2x80x9cweighted byxe2x80x9d implies that the modal code which serves to select the TV set or other device is modified, usually by extension, to produce an encoded signature command signal which not only determines the device selection but also the command which is to be implemented in conjunction with the device.
My teaching utilizes the mention of a device selection code xe2x80x9cweighted byxe2x80x9d a particular command, such as a channel selection value. This is a generalized term signifying practice well known in the art of remote control, where the device selection code is a particular data set identifying the televisor or other device by it""s maker""s encoding scheme. In other words, the device selection code is uniquely distinct for a Sony televisor as opposed to a Toshiba televisor or a Sanyo VCR-machine. xe2x80x9cWeighted byxe2x80x9d means a specific command, such as the digit xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d to select a channel is xe2x80x9ctagged ontoxe2x80x9d or otherwise combined with the device selection data and the resulting combination is sent to the televisor or other selected apparatus to instill the wirelessly sent function as an action step in the selected apparatus. In other words, xe2x80x9cweighted byxe2x80x9d infers the preestablished instruction for achieving a combining of two unique data segments to deliver a third combined data signal to the selected apparatus. This is well known practice and the underlying objective is to adapt these variously known encoding schemes to include operation with these teachings.
Only a correspondingly weighted modal code is sent for each selected mode. For example, if the remote controller is set to the cable box mode by having pressed the xe2x80x9cCBLxe2x80x9d key and a keypad entry for channel xe2x80x9c57xe2x80x9d is submitted by the user, the remote control signal sent to the remotely controlled cable box is submitted as the code 2314 weighted by 5 followed by the code 2314 weighted by 7. As a result, only the cable box responds, setting the INPUT to 57. Nothing more normally happens in this sequence.
However, if the viewer inadvertently entered the channel change numbers without having first pressed the xe2x80x9cCBLxe2x80x9d key and the remote control was previously used in the xe2x80x9cTVxe2x80x9d mode, the wrong model code value 1324 would precursor the weighting of the modal code by the channel selection codes and the TV set would be mistakenly tuned to channel 57, instead of remaining (or being set to) the necessitous channel 3.
To efficiently overcome this kind of mixup is a fundamental offering of my invention. In the preceding predicament where the TV has been errantly tuned to channel 57 and the cable box has not been changed, using my invention to straighten out the mess would merely entail:
1) Pressing the xe2x80x9cCBLxe2x80x9d (cable mode select) key.
2) Pressing the xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d number key.
3) Pressing the xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d number key.
4) Pressing the novel xe2x80x9cLINKxe2x80x9d keybutton.
Noting further that the step 4) action could alternatively precede the step 1) action. The LINK key may be activated any time, either before pressing a device selection button such as CBL, or after pressing the button. This is possible, because the LINK button overrides whatever other device selection is current and sends the necessary xe2x88x853 or xe2x88x854 channel selection encoded command exclusively to the televisor. More importantly, pressing the LINK button does not alter or reassign the previously established CBL device selection.
Even a submission of a primary command to the cable box to set the channel selection to channel 57, for the mentioned example does not assure correct and proper operation of the cable box in conjunction with the TV-set. For example, if the TV-set is inadvertently set in error to channel 6 and not the necessary channel 3, erroneous performance ensues. Most specifically, the user selected program channel either does not appear or else appears as the wrong program carrying channel. This malfunction is exasperated by the preponderance of contemporary televisors not providing ready read-out of what channel they are truly set to. The channel selection is usually presented as a briefly appearing on-screen display, which unfortunately may be simply overlooked or confused with program content. Or whatever! The immediate correction of this malfunction is even more difficult, especially for the technically disinclined and persons who are easily confused, such as the aged. The usual correction consists of changing the remote controller mode from VCR-machine to TV-SET by pressing the TV key, submitting the key press entries 0 plus 3 (e.g., channel 03) for submission to the TV-set. Then the remote controller must be returned to the CABLE box mode by pressing the CBL key and the user desired channel digits must be entered.
Since the different code combinations exist in the remote controller, it is the underpinning novelty of my device to respond to a user""s determination for setting the incoming cable program to channel 39 by submitting the cable box recognized command signal 2314 weighted by 3 plus 2314 weighted by 9 concurrently accompanied by the TV-set recognized command code 1324 weighted by 0 plus 1324 weighted by 3. Being sent together enables the cable box to switch to 39 and reasserts that the TV-set input is set to channel 03. Bingo! The necessitous signals coupled between the cable box and the TV-set are set to work harmoniously and bring the user his channel choice as a viewable image.
Extend the essential novelty of my invention further and automatic maintenance of necessitous channel settings for a VCR-machine and the TV-set may be obtained. Using the previous example, in addition to the mentioned encoded signals sent to the cable box and TV-set, an encoded VCR-machine command signal of 3142 weighted by 0 plus 3142 weighted by 3 is simultaneously sent with the other two command sendings.
Obviously my showing is extensible to more than three apparatuses, or by inclusion of a switch for enabling or disabling the supplementary commands. Disablement is merely mentioned as a technique that may be used to enable a more experienced user to exercise full uncompromised control over the inter-equipment necessitous channel settings for whatever reason.
A best embodiment for my invention is a dedicated xe2x80x9ckeybuttonxe2x80x9d function associated with the keypad on the remote controller that may be intentionally actuated by the user. It is the singular purpose for this button actuation to initiate the immediate sending of the necessitous setup command to establish the interlink channel settings (e.g., channel 3 or channel 4). When the user xe2x80x9cpressesxe2x80x9d the dedicated keybutton, an encoded signal representing the interlinking video channel selection for at least one piece of entertainment equipment is xe2x80x9csentxe2x80x9d. Usually, the encoded signal initiated by pressing the dedicated keybutton is associated with the TV-set. Of course this is not a specific limitation, and the controlled device may be another apparatus other than the TV set, such as the VCR-machine. In effect, the function of the dedicated keybutton actuation is to assert or reassert the necessitous channel setup command. In other words, the interlink channel setup command may be submitted at any time and as a fully independent step from the customary sending of the user""s usual program channel selection or other operational preference command. As a functional step, the dedicated keybutton may be embodied as a virtual key function step utilizing the usual device selection key already provided on most xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d remote controls. In other words, the TV device selection button may be used. Through the operational technique of maintaining the pressed state of the TV device selection keybutton beyond a finite period of time the user""s submission of an intentionally maintained TV device selection keybutton actuation becomes recognized as an xe2x80x9cinitiatorxe2x80x9d for the sending of the interlink channel setup command signal to the TV set, setting or resetting it to the necessitous channel tuning and usually channel 3 or channel 4. Furtherance of this bimodal functioning of the TV device selection keybutton may be provided wherein the keybutton operates at two distinct key-press levels. An initial press to an intermediate or partial step xe2x80x9clevelxe2x80x9d of actuation simply performs the usual device selection command. A further press beyond the intermediate level step functions as a virtual dedicated key-press function and unequivocally signifies the user""s intent to send the interlink channel setup command signal to the TV set.
When the televisor is used together with other devices, such as a cable box and VCR-machine combination, my invention is still able to considerably simplify operation for a user. In such a combination, the cable box output is coupled to the VCR input with a video interlink signal usually on channel 3. Similarly, the output of the VCR-machine is coupled with the input of the televisor, again using a video interlink signal usually set on channel 3. As a result, it is necessary that the input of the televisor and the VCR-machine both be maintained set on the video interlink signal channel 3.
In my remote controller, this is obtainable in one of three convenient ways:
An objective of my invention is to reassert adjustment of a necessitous signal or video channel selection between a television tuning device such as a cable box and a televisor concurrent with each user-submitted change in incoming program channel selection.
A key purpose for my invention is to provide a viewer with a straightforward key function to reestablish a certainty of tuning compatibility between the intercoupling (or interlink) signal frequency output of a program signal tuning device, such as a VCR-machine or cable box and the input tuner frequency setting of a televisor or similar intercoupling signal receiving device.
A further goal is to provide the viewer with a distinctive and preferably dedicated keypad key-press action which may command and affirm the necessitous interlink signal channel setting or tuning setup of the televisor used in conjunction with a cable box or VCR-machine.
It is an important intent to provide the setting and resetting of the TV set input tuning to the usual interlink signal video channel 3 (or 4) without entering a device selection command, such as xe2x80x9cTVxe2x80x9d.
It is a further intent to provide an automatic combination and submission of the device selection codes together with channel selection data by mere actuation of a dedicated keybutton function.
Still another consideration afforded by my invention is to utilize a device selection keybutton typically marked TV and used for the selection of the TV mode may further be urged into the automatic sending of the televisor input tuning command for setting the televisor to the interlink signal frequency by maintaining actuation of the TV keybutton for a longer than usual time and typically over 2 seconds.
Yet a remaining object of my invention is to recognize the user""s prolonged pressing of the VCR selection button to exceed a preset time interval and usually about 2 seconds thereby urging an automatic sending of the VCR-machine input tuning command and setting the VCR-machine input to the interlink signal frequency.